Jackunzel shorts
by Shiori.Majo
Summary: This is where I'm going to put my other OTP, Jackunzel short stories, Jackunzelweek stuff and other fluff. Possibly smut if I want to write it.
1. Fate Drives Us Together

**Jackunzel 2016 Day 5** \- Fate Drives Us Together

 **AN: So I really couldn't think anything good for this topic for Jackunzel day but, this is what I came up with. Please enjoy :D.**

* * *

It was raining, nothing could bring the sun out just yet, Rapunzel ran to the bus stop sitting underneath the cover she could only have since she forgot her umbrella at work. She sighed out loud seeing that the sun wasn't letting up as the time came by.

"This rain hasn't been letting up." A voice spoke behind her.

She turned her head seeing a man with white hair nothing she's ever seen before, she didn't speak at first till she got her breath back.

"It's been raining cats and dogs." She smiled.

"More like nutty cats and dogs."

"Nutty?"

"Eh, thought I could be funny since you looked unhappy about the rain."

She smiled as his comment seeing he was concerned about her well being even though he was a complete stranger to him.

"The names Jack." Jack spoke out.

"Nice to meet you, Jack, I'm Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel? Nice name."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"So you waiting for the bus too?" Jack asked her.

"No, I actually live not too far from this bus stop. It's just-"

"The rain." Jack finished for her.

"Yeah." Rapunzel let a sigh out.

She was silence between the two, nothing to be said till the sounds of an engine coming by. The two saw a bus coming in stopping at the bus stop opening the doors to let Jack inside to his ride home. Before Jack went inside the bus, he opened his backpack pulling out his umbrella he used today and handed it over to Rapunzel.

"Here." He spoke to her.

"W-what? N-no I-I couldn't." Rapunzel stuttered.

"I'm going to take the bus home and since you said your house is not too far just make it the least fair for you to get home instead of waiting here alone. Plus we don't know when this rain is going to stop." He informed her.

He was right, they weren't sure when the rain was going to stop plus Rapunzel didn't want to stand alone here. She wanted to be home at least, she took the umbrella smiling at Jack as she thanks him. He smiled back at her as he climbed into the bus sitting in the front seat waving goodbye to her as the bus left.

She smiled back as she waved back to Jack as the bus left, she couldn't believe a stranger would be this kind to her, so taking Jack's umbrella she was able to get home without getting wet.

* * *

The next day the rain didn't let up, it was pouring harder than yesterday and this time, Rapunzel had the umbrella Jack gave to her. But she felt bad for taking the umbrella he allowed her to use. She was carrying her own with her but she didn't possibly think she would meet Jack again.

As she walked by the bus stopped she went by yesterday she heard a familiar voice.

"So you're using my umbrella?"

She turned around seeing Jack sitting on the bench with his arms crossing over his chest. She smiled at him seeing that she was able to see him once more so she could thank him personally.

"This seems like a coincidence of us seeing each other again." She spoke out.

"Yeah, you stalking me?" He joked.

"(Giggles) No. I'm guessing it's because I've been wanting to return this to you." Rapunzel handed back Jack's umbrella.

"Thanks, you were able to get home without getting wet right?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you for letting me use your umbrella yesterday." She thanked him.

"Eh, no biggy. You didn't have one so I thought I could give it to you." He told her.

"So, your waiting for the bus home?" She asked Jack.

"Yeah." Jack answered.

"Then I'll wait with you." She spoke as she sat next to him.

She didn't see the look on Jack's face when she did, but it didn't come to her mind that she was just sitting with Jack alone.

"N-no really it's alright." Jack stuttered.

"It's fine. Plus I get to return the favor for what you did yesterday." She smiled at him.

Jack blushed a little to her comment and looked away seeing that he didn't want to show his face to her. Finally, the bus came in time and opened the doors like yesterday letting Jack onto the bus like yesterday.

"Thanks Punz."

"Punz?"

"Rapunzel is a mouthful, so I thought I could shorten it. Like a nickname. Y-you don't like it?" Jack asked her.

"No no, I like it." Rapunzel replied back.

Jack smiled and went onto the bus as he did yesterday, sitting in the front empty seat and waved her goodbye. Rapunzel waved back at the bus disappeared from her view.

* * *

The next day was the same again, rain pouring hard Rapunzel walked to the same place where she meets Jack and saw him sitting there, alone once again. So she walked up to the bench and sat next to him once again.

"Hello, Jack." She greeted as she sat down.

"Alright, this is the third time we've seen each other here. Are you sure you're not stalking me?" Jack joked.

"No, I'm not. Maybe this is a sign." She spoke out.

"Well, whatever sign it is it's got to be a weird one." Jack joked.

Rapunzel just laughed as Jack continued on with his jokes, getting her and him to smiled even though the rain was raining hard. With a loud sigh let out by the both of them they had smiles on their faces.

"Okay, this might sound weird." Jack finally spoke out.

"Okay, define weird."

"If this is a sign for the both of us. Can I have your phone number?" He asked her.

This wasn't out of the ordinary really, he was going to call Rapunzel if she wanted to hang out possibly or something.

"Yes, as long as I can have yours." Rapunzel joked.

The two exchanged numbers and went off with their day, later that night Rapunzel got a text message from Jack asking her if she could go see Independence day with him and his friends. She replied saying yes and she had fun meeting Jack's friends, Hiccup Haddock, Merida Dunbroch, North, Aster, and Tooth.

Soon the two went out one dates leading to their marriage where they had a happy life with their kids.

* * *

 **AN: I wanted to at least write one Fanfic for Jackunzel week and this is what I came up with. Something very cute since I really couldn't think of anything good for this day so please enjoy. :D**


	2. Childhood Friend Romance

**Jackunzel 2016 Day 6** \- Childhood Friend Romance

 **AN: So here is another Fanfic for Jackunzel week since I really couldn't think of anything yet again, so enjoy what I have :D.**

* * *

"Jack wait!" eight-year-old Rapunzel called to her friend.

She and her friend Jack who was the same age was running around in the fields playing chase with each other, or playing hide and go seek. As the two continue on Rapunzel loses her breath as Jack continues to run forward leaving her behind.

As Rapunzel finally gets her breath back, she runs towards the direction she last saw Jack inside the forest. Even in the daylight, to her eyes, it was dark and scary as she continues to call out to Jack. Twigs snapped under her feet scaring her along the way.

Right as she went around the tree she was greeted by Jack scaring her.

"BOO!" Jack yelled.

"Ahh!" She screamed back.

Rapunzel eyes watered letting the first fresh tears fall down her faces showing her fear in front of Jack. Tyring her best to hold back the tears only to fail only to weep and weep as Jack felt bad for scaring Rapunzel. Jack hugged his friend as she cried onto his shirt he had.

"Sorry, Rapunzel. I didn't mean to make you cry." Jack told her.

"I-I C-can't be-believe y-you!" She sobbed.

This made Jack feel even worse since her crying wasn't stopping, so he thought of something the two of them loved to do.

"Let's climb a tree together." Jack told her.

"A-a t-tree?" She sniffed.

"Yeah come on." Jack told Rapunzel as he pulled her hands.

Jack looked for a perfect tree where he could climb it at least his height as he helped Rapunzel up with him. This time not leaving her alone as he pulled onto her hand getting her to sit next to him.

They finally sat down at a height they would enjoy seeing the view from high above. Sitting down, staring out seeing their town not too far from the forest they were inside of.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked.

"Yes thank you." Rapunzel thanked Jack.

"I didn't want to cry in front of you."

"Why?"

"The other boys told me, big girls don't cry." She told Jack.

"Don't listen to them."

"How? They've always make fun of me when I cry."

"I don't mind if you cry in front of me." Jack told her.

Rapunzel smiled as she hugged Jack catching him off guard a bit, only to have him hug her back.

"Jack!"

"Rapunzel!"

The two heard their parents calling to them. They were able to climb down the tree they were sitting down on and ran to their parents who were waiting for them.

"There you two are. We've been looking for you." Rapunzel's mother called to her.

"Sorry mommy."

"It's alright dear."

"You two are so cute together. I can't wait to see you two grow up and eventually get married." Jack's mother commented.

"Ewww!" Both Jack and Rapunzel replied.

"I can't marry her, she's my friend!"

"Yeah, it would be weird."

Both Jack and Rapunzel's parents laughed at their child's reaction seeing that seen in time their opinion will change.

* * *

 **AN: Even though I kind of made this bad fanfic hope you enjoyed it :D**


	3. Everyone Can See It

**Jackunzel week 2016 Day 7** \- Everyone Can See It

 **AN: I've been wanting the write this one for a long time, my idea for this day is basically what I wrote down :3.**

* * *

It was a normal day at lunch at high school for Jack, sitting down staring at his lunch food not wanting to eat any bit of it since Rapunzel was sitting with her friends in her art group. Though his best friend Hiccup was sitting next to him the whole time poking him with his finger in order to get his attention till he waved his hand in front of him to get Jack out of his trance.

"Huh- What?" Jack asked.

"Did you hear anything I said, Jack?" Hiccup asked him.

"No... Sorry, could you repeat again?"

"(Sigh) You've been out of it lately." Then Hiccup smirked.

"Thinking about your girlfriend?" He asked him.

"W-What?! N-no!" His face grew red as the tomato on his plate.

"Your blushing~" Hiccup sang.

"I am not!"

"Okay, okay. Look, man, if you want to go out with Rapunzel than ask her out. Really I see not point in waiting for her." Hiccup told Jack.

"Look, Hiccup, I know your trying to look out for me. But there's no way that she'd would go out with me." Jack presented himself.

Hiccup had to face palm himself seeing that Jack was oblivious toe Rapunzel's feelings towards him. He and Merida both knew about their friends feelings towards each other seeing that they've always talked to each other. No matter how hard he's tried to convince Jack to confess his feelings to Jack, he would make excuses or chicken out.

"Jack, Rapunzel likes you too." Hiccup told him.

"W-what, she does?"

"Oh my god Jack! Everyone in her art club can see her feelings towards you and everyone one can see your feelings towards her on our baseball team!" Hiccup yelled.

"What are you guys yelling about now?"

The two boys look over seeing Astrid, Eret and Merida walking over to their table sitting down with them.

"I'm trying to get Jack to finally confess his feelings to Rapunzel. Again." Hiccup spoke out.

"Ie thought ye chickened out before frosty." Merida commented.

"Hey! I-I didn't chicken out. I was just making sure it's the right time." Jack stuttered.

"Right. Ye still won't go and tell her?"

"W-why should I? It's not like she would go out with me." Jack spoke his thoughts out.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Eret commented.

"I think I'm getting a headache." Astrid commented next.

"You know I thought my dad was the most stubborn person in the world, but you. You just take the cake! I-I don't understand how you can't see she likes you." Hiccup told Jack.

"Great to hear that I'm just as bad as your dad." Jack spoke sarcastically.

"Your just as bad as these two!" Hiccup pointed to Eret and Astrid.

"Whoa wait. What about us?" Eret asked Hiccup as he blushed.

"H-hey!" Astrid started to blush.

"Your just as bad!" Astrid yelled back.

"Really how?" Hiccup asked.

"A little certain read head that's sitting next to me has your eyes glued on her every time were in P.E." Astrid spoke out.

"Wh-whut?" Merida spoke next.

"I-it's nothing." Hiccup started to blush next.

"Just, never mind!" Hiccup yelled out.

"Just tell her already. You two have been acting like this for three years now!"

"Uh, guys?"

Everyone including Jack turned their heads seeing Jackunzel standing at their table staring at them.

"What's with all the yelling?" Rapunzel asked as she sat down next to Jack.

This made Jack turned his head away as he felt his cheeks grew hot from Rapunzel's presents next to him. He didn't want to admit his feelings for her just yet.

"Eh, Frosty here had feelings for ye for three years." Merida pointed at Jack who was blushing at the comment.

"H-hey! You had feelings for Hiccup!" Jack yelled out.

"Wait really?" Hiccup asked.

"So whut? Ie know Astrid been fangirling over Eret for quite some time." She smirked.

"This is going nowhere." Hiccup put his hands onto his face.

"Are you serious Merida? I thought you said you weren't going to say anything." Astrid whispered to Merida.

"Look everyone just calm down." Rapunzel finally calmed everyone down.

"First off. Jack you had feelings for me this whole time?" She asked him.

Jack blush wasn't helping in nor was his nervous stuttering was going to help him further with his confession.

"Y-yeah... I-..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him.

"I-I was... Scared and nervous. Plus I didn't really think you would go out with Jack Frost. The prankster at the school." Jack commented.

"I wouldn't care if you were prankster Jack, I would have gone out with you anyway's." Rapunzel told Jack.

"Looks like Rapunzel said her feelings just because Jack said he had feelings for her." Eret spoke out.

"W-well, I was the same way as Jack but since I heard him say he had feelings for me I got more confident in saying I liked him as well." Rapunzel replied.

"Well. I guess this should have been asked a long time ago. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes"

"FINALLY!" Hiccup screamed out.

"Frosty had a girlfriend now." Merida commented.

"So? Jealous since Hiccup hasn't asked you out?" Jack commented.

"H-hey!" Merida started to stutter.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Eret spoke in frustration.

"Come on grow some balls Hiccup and ask Merida out already." Jack spoke out.

"Besides, you two are so cute together." Rapunzel commented next.

"Alright fine, Um... Mer-Mer-"

"Yes."

"Wait what?"

"Ie said yes ya daft lamb!" Merida yelled.

He still couldn't believe what he heard so in order for Hiccup to believe her, Merida out of her seat pulled Hiccup out of his seat and kissed him. After she was done she pulled away and sat back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest as her blush was a red as her hair.

"Wow..." Hiccup finally spoke out as he touched his lips.

Eret looked over to Astrid who was just as surprised as he was. Eret thought this could be his chance to make his move since everyone at the table was confessing their feelings already so he moved closer the Astrid.

"Don't." Astrid spoke in a stern voice.

Eret looked away seeing his chance was over and now he'll probably won't go out with Astrid.

"Don't ask me out you stupid head, because I would have said yes already." Astrid spoke out.

This brought a smile to Eret and he looked back at Astrid seeing that she does have feelings for him.

"Well, looks like everyone got someone to go out with." Rapunzel spoke excitedly.

And they all agreed seeing that finally everyone confessed their feelings towards each other.

* * *

 **AN: YEY! I wanted to do this one for so long because I had this idea every since I looked at the Jackunzel day's. I wanted this one to be happy/funny at the same time, enjoy :D.**


	4. Jackunzel Month Day 8: Empire Strike Bac

_**Warning: None**_

 **~Jackunzel Month Day 8: "I love you!" "I know." - Empire Strikes Back~**

* * *

 **~Jack~**

"What is it going to be Jack? The girl or the Stick?"

"Let her go!" Jack yelled.

Pitch was holding Rapunzel by the death grip by her neck, though not to harm her just of yet but to get Jack to listen to him.

"So what is it going to be Jack?"

"Alright alright! Just let her go." Jack extended his arm outward holding his G shape staff that held his winter powers as he stared at Pitch.

"Good choice Jack." Pitch smiled.

"Jack don't!" Rapunzel cried

"Don't worry Punz. I love you."

"I know."

"Jack I don't have all day." Pitch spat

Jack handed over his staff as Pitch smirked at Rapunzel pushing her towards Jack. He than broke his staff in half once again as he did before causing pain inside of Jack.

"No!" Rapunzel yelled.

Rapunzel hair was pulled back towards Pitch where her pulled a sand dagger cutting her hair making her cry out in pain as well. The two were left weak onto the floor as Pitch smiled disappearing from the two.

"I-I'm sorry Jack." Rapunzel cried.

"It's fine Punz. I'm just glad your alright." Jack smiled.

The two hold each other close as if they might never get out of the predicament their put in. But before the two to could anything a dragon cry was heard from the distance making them look up.

"Jack! Rapunzel!"

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless running up to the two getting them up to their feet.

"Hiccup? What- How did you find us?" Jack stood up.

"I had help." Hiccup smiled.

Next landed North, Tooth, and Easter smiling as they all are happy to know the two are alright.

"Look Pitch did something to Merida. I don't know what, but I can't get to her." Hiccup informed the couple.

"But Jack your staff, how are you going to fly?" Rapunzel spoke out.

She was right how was he going to fly? Though an idea came into his head.

"Pitch has my staff making sure I wouldn't fix it like I did last time. So I have a plan." Jack smiled.

"Were listening." Easter spoke.

"Were fighting Pitch together as a team, and Punz."

"Yes Jack?" Rapunzel replied.

"Your helping too."

Rapunzel smiled holding onto his hand, she quickly kissed his cheek as she looked away trying to hide her blush. Everyone smiled at the two seeing that they finally shared their feelings for each other. But now with all the help their getting, Pitch has no chance at all.

* * *

 **AN: I wanted to make a finfic for one of the day's so here it is. Anyway have fun :D**


	5. Jackunzel Month Day 14: A Christmas Caro

**AN: I got this wonderful addition to Jackunzel Month, also a little wink wink to some old Mericcup stuff I wrote before so enjoy :D.**

* * *

 **~Jackunzel Month Day 14: A Christmas Carol - "There is nothing in the world so irresistibly contagious as laughter and good humor."~**

 **~Rapunzel First POV~**

I went over Merida's house since it was Christmas and everyone was there to celebrate together giving gifts to each other as well all have fun. Though when I came through the door greeted by both Merida and Hiccup, I smiled at the two hugging them both since I missed them very much.

After High School we all lived apart from each other working different jobs and living in different areas. We do still keep in touch with each other even if were far away, but sometimes when I see Hiccup and Merida I can't help myself but feel jealous at times.

I hate myself for feeling this way... I wish I didn't feel this way at all... I'm such a terrible friend. Some day I want to have the relationship like Hiccup and Merida has. But I wasn't the only guest at their house, there was Astrid, Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Hardie along with everyone else.

"Where's Frosty? Isn't he with ya?" Merida asked me.

"Oh. Not this time." I answered.

"Where is he? He's not skipping out is he?" Merida smiles.

"I'm pretty sure he's coming soon."

"Oh I see." Merida Smirked.

""W-what?" I blushed.

"Ya love Frosty don't ya? Why haven't ya said anything to him in High school?" Merida pointed at me.

"I-I... I didn't think about it at the time. I just thought about finishing school and... I don't know..." I stuttered.

God this is embarrassing.

"Rapunzel, just tell him ya like him when he gets here. I'm pretty sure Frosty likes ya too." Merida commented.

"R-really?" I had no idea if Jack really liked me or not.

"Aye, you have no idea." Merida rolled her eyes.

"Okay... Wait what do you mean by 'You have no idea'?"

Before Merida could answer a knocking at the front door was hear and Hiccup went to open the door greeting Jack at the door. Me and Merida were sitting on the couches in the living room near the front door. I could see Jack wipe all the snow that was on his clothes.

Merida turn her head over to look at me as she smiled gesturing over to Jack. I felt a blush coming onto my face as I looked away from Jack who smiled at me. I hope he didn't see my face.

"Hey Frosty! Why don't ya sit over here!" Merida called Jack.

Oh no! Please don't do this to me Merida! Jack already started to walk to the two of us sitting next to me as I looked at Merida mouthing 'WHY!?' Merida only smiled as she greeted Jack in her funny ways.

"So Frosty like the snow outside?" Merida joked.

"Ha ha, yeah nice to see you too Merida." Jack spoke.

"Alright, I better make sure everyone is doing fine. I'll be back." Merida winked at me leaving me alone with Jack.

"How you've been Punz?"

"I-I've been great. Been really busy." I stuttered.

"Okay, same here. I had no idea why Merida really wanted me to come to this Christmas party so bad. All we going to do is just talk about Christmas."

"What? You don't like Christman?" I asked.

"No it's not that. You just get board of it really easy. You know the whole 'There is nothing in the world so irresistibly contagious as laughter and good humor' Honestly I can pull fun laughs better." Jack spoke out.

"Wait you quoted Christmas Carol. So you do like Christmas." I smirked.

"Okay, you got me. There are some things I like about Christmas. Mainly pulling pranks on Merida." Jack whispered to me.

"Please Jack."

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything... Yet." He smiled.

"Come on, you don't need to be mean to her." I spoke.

"Who said I was?" Jack smiled.

"Just don't Jack."

"Okay just for today. J-just because your here." I saw him rub the back of his head.

I could of sworn I saw him blush but that must of been my imagination.

"Want to talk outside? Kind of loud here."

"Sure."

We both walked outside of Merida's house to the backyard where there were bench chairs sitting outside. We sat on them as we continue talking to each other.

"Punz... Th-there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about us." Jack stuttered.

"What about us?" I asked him.

"It's that... We've been friends for so long that... I've had feelings for you for a long time and that... I want us to be more than friends." Jack smiled.

So Jack does like me. He really does like me.

"Kiss under the mistletoe!" I heard Merida yell.

We both look over seeing Hiccup and Merida smiling like goofs at us as we both look up above us seeing a strung us mistletoe above up.

"Payback for all the pranks an you Merida?" Jack yelled.

"Aye! Payback for all of them!" She yelled back.

"Well then." Jack laughs.

"I like you Punz and... I-..."

"I like you too Jack."

He smiled at me, as he lean in kissing my lips. We both blushed as this was the wonderful time I had in any Christmas I had through my life.

* * *

 **AN: A little play back to my Christmas version of Mericcup :3**


	6. Jackunzel Month Day 16: Joy

**AN: For tomorrow's Prompt I'm going to do so I'll be ahead since I'll be busy for these couple of day's and see if I can keep on going ahead of the days :D. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Warning: None_**

 **~Jackunzel Month Day 16: Joy~**

 **~Jack First POV~**

I've always loved being with Rapunzel along with our two friend Redhead Merida and her husband Hiccup when we could hang together as the guardians of seasons. But most of all I would love to spend most of my time with Rapunzel when we could.

After Pitch disappeared we've all gotten new believers where we would all spread our seasons together in different areas of the part of the year. Some of the kids call us the 'The Big Four'. The Big Four taking down the evils together to protect the children of the world.

But moving on from that, it's was around ending of February, Spring was coming around meaning Rapunzel was going to hurry up on her time to bring Spring early to see me. I wish I could let winter last longer but seeing Punz makes me so happy just to see her.

I was flying around the towns where the neighborhood kids were already sleeping looking around hopping to see if Rapunzel was here already. But she wasn't here. So instead of waiting by myself I decided to visit Jamie for a little bit. I flew to where his house was knocking onto his window where he ran up opening it up.

"Jack!" Jamie smiled.

"He there kiddo. How's school?"

"You mean high school? (moans) Dreadful." Jamie moaned.

"Well can't be that bad." I smiled.

"You have no idea, here I'll tell you inside. It's kind of cold."

I flew inside of Jamie's room where I sat on top of his head as he sat at his computer desk chair.

"I hate the my classes, especially math, I never get anything in that class."

"I'm sure you'll get it." I encourage.

Jamie let a long sigh out as he leaned back into his chair letting his head hang back. I laugh seeing how he was, I consider Jamie a little brother to me.

"By the way, Jack." Jamie spoke.

I quickly get out of my train of thought when Jamie called me.

"Huh?"

"So is Rapunzel really pregnant?" He asked me.

"W-what?!"

I could feel my cheeks burning after what Jamie said... I-I honestly have no idea about-... Why didn't she tell me?

"What? I thought you knew?" Jamie looked at me confused.

"W-who told you?" I asked him.

"Hiccup. I was asking him how Merida and Him are doing and he told me they were doing great. Then I asked about Rapunzel. He told me Merida found out she was pregnant." Jamie told me.

"Merida! And she never bother to tell me this!"

"Whoa! Sorry Jack I didn't realize you didn't know... I guess Rapunzel was going to tell you herself."

Before I could say anything else we both heard knocking on his window again seeing Hiccup there flying near the window with Toothless. Jamie ran up to open the window greeting Hiccup.

"Hello Jamie. Is Jack there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah why?"

I walked up to the window seeing Hiccup with sitting onto of Toothless as they both looked at me.

"What's up Hiccup? Normally I don't see you around this time."

"Yeah I know but I need you to come along with me." Hiccup spoke.

For a second I didn't think about it until I realized Hiccup knew about Rapunzel being pregnant. I quickly shook my head.

"W-wait. You knew about Rapunzel being pregnant! And didn't tell me anything of this!" I threw my hands in the air.

"how'd you-. Jamie did you tell him?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought Jack already knew. Sorry." Jamie rubbed his hands together.

"Alright never mind... surprised ruined..." Hiccup whispered.

"What?"

"Never mind. Look we need to go." Hiccup grabbed my arm.

"What? Why? Is Rapunzel alright?" I was panicking.

"I'll just take you to her."

* * *

 **~Moments later~**

I flew down where I saw Rapunzel quickly landing onto my feet as I ran to her side. I saw Merida there sitting next to her as the two saw me coming to their side.

"Jack!" Rapunzel called.

"Rapunzel!"

I quickly sat next to her holding hugging her close thinking she was hurt or sick or even worse.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I-I'm fine I'm just feeling sick." She told me.

I pulled out looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"W-wait! Who told you-."

"Jamie." Hiccup interrupted.

Punz looked behind her to see Hiccup standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We'll I better leave." Merida stood up making sure not to hurt her's and Hiccup's unborn child.

"Thanks guys." Rapunzel smiled.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around Merida as the two walked away talking about something I couldn't hear.

"Punz. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't mean to Jack. I-... I just wanted to surprise you. I just didn't know how you'd react..." Punz looked away from me.

"Punz, come on. You can tell me anything." I smiled at her.

I put my hand underneath her chin gently turning her head to look back at me. She had tears in her eyes on about to fall. I kissed her lips showing her that I still loved her no matter what.

"I love you Punz. No matter what." I smiled.

"I love you too Jack."

Funny. I think Merida and Hiccup planned this out, some day I'll have to thank those two later.

* * *

 **AN: I would always think that Rapunzel would travel like how Bunny does with tunnels and Jack and Hiccup fly around. Merida would travel by teleportation through fire or light. So and idea after the fight from Pitch. I'm still planning to write Guardians of Seasons soon, just stay tune.**


	7. Jackunzel Month Day 19: Freedom

**Warning: None**

 **~Jackunzel Month Day 19: Freedom/Burden Lifted~**

* * *

 **~Rapunzel First POV~**

"Let him go!" I screamed.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw Jack... I thought it wasn't true but seeing him with my own eyes... I couldn't believe myself. Pitch... Changed him.. He's not the same Jack I know, he was dark. His white hair was black as his skin was gray color.

Pitch laughed at me, he knew very well how much I cared about Jack and how I don't anything to happen to him. I know he can tell about my fears... Especially about Jack...

"Aye, ya hear her! Let frosty go!" Merida yelled.

Her bow was drawn with one of her arrows, she glared at Pitch lighting the tip on fire. Hiccup was next to me with Merida ready to attack Pitch with anything we've gotten, but I was to worried about Jack to focus on Pitch.

"What did you do to him?" Hiccup stared at Jack.

Toothless was growling at Pitch as me and Hiccup stared at Jack in horror.

"What guys? Don't like the new look? I like it." Jack mischievously smiles.

This isn't the Jack we know, he's still got to be inside somewhere. But how do we get to him?

"Enough of the chit chat. Jack would you kindly?" Pitch ordered.

"Gladly." Jack charged towards Hiccup sending a jolt of ice towards him.

Hiccup jump away in time for the ice to hit the ground as Toothless shot his plasma blast at Jack. Jack flew up into the air shooting his ice shot at Toothless hitting his back tail. Toothless cried out in pain from the cold as he look at his back tail.

Jack laughed as he watch Hiccup run over to his friend making sure he was alright. Jack felt a sharp burning pain as he turned around seeing Merida has shot her arrow at Jack. Jack gripped his staff hard and he charged at Merida.

With quick thinking, I grabbed the locks of my hair aiming at Jack as I threw my hair at him. My hair wrapped around him forcing him to stop as he glared at me. I yanked my hair down pulling him to the ground causing him yell in pain. I could only stare in horror as I saw Jack in pain.

"Jack!" I yelled.

I ran to his side not thinking twice about how Jack wasn't the same Jack as before. Jack sat up glaring at me making stop in my tracks, he glared as he about to throw ice at me. He stopped before he could as if he had a second thought. I saw his hand shaking as if something was fighting...

"Jack? Jack! I knew you were still there. Let us help you." I smiled.

"Help?" He smiled.

"Never!"

I gasp as Jack threw ice as me, I felt my body yanked away as I fell to my side of my body. I looked behind me seeing Hiccup yelling in pain, Jack had hit him with his ice instead of me. What are we going to do? We can't stop Jack. There's nothing we can do to stop him. He won't hesitate to attack us-...

To attack us... I know what I have to do.

"Hiccup!" Merida screamed.

She let another arrow go at Jack as Jack shifted to the side dodging her arrow. Jack smiled at Merida, making her slowly walked back in fear. Toothless charged at Jack trying to protect Merida. This lead Jack to use his ice powers to blast Toothless into a tree causing Toothless to black out.

Hiccup got onto his feet, forgetting about his pain as he ran to Merida side standing in front of her.

"You know what I hated most about you two?" Jack smiled.

"How annoying your girlfriend is. And... How annoying you are Hiccup!" Jack blast his ice at Hiccup and Merida.

I ran to their side jumping in front of the two getting the blast before Jack could harm them. I felt the pain on my stomach as I fell to the ground. I could hear Hiccup and Merida yelling my name out. As I saw only a blur of Jack staring at me in horror.

Then I saw Jack grab his head shaking his head back on forth as if he was fighting internally. I sat up and Merida kneel to my side helping me up if need be. We all turn watching Jack as black sand was coming out from his body.

"T-tell h-him... He hurt me..." I stuttered.

"What?" Both of them stared at me.

"Just do it!" I yelled.

"U-uh. Look what you did to Rapunzel Jack! You hurt her! I thought you promised you wouldn't!" Hiccup yelled.

"No!"

"Ye gone too far hurting Rapnuzel Jack!" Merida yelled next.

"No!"

Finally Jack turned back to his old self as the black sand flew out of his body causing him to fall to the ground. We all stared at Jack as he didn't move, I tried standing up as the pain was too much for me. Merida caught me and helped me down to sit down.

Hiccup ran to Jack's side as jack woke up, Hiccup helped Jack up to his feet as he stared at me. I smiled weak, as I only wanted to see Jack back to his old self again.

"No!"

We all stared up seeing Pitch glaring at Jack.

"It's over Pitch." Jack weakly smiled.

"Not yet." Pitch disappeared from sight.

Jack quickly gone to my side kneeling next to me as he hugged me close to his body.

"I-I'm sorry Punz... I-I didn't mean too." Jack stuttered.

"I-it's alright. I'm glad your free from Pitch." I smiled.

I could fell my eyes growing heavy.

"I wouldn't hurt you Punz. I-I... I love you!"

"I... Love... You... Too Jack." I couldn't remember what happened next.

* * *

 **AN: I know I'm evil :3**


	8. Jackunzel Month Day 21, 22, 23

**AN: I am so sorry for not posting for the last couple of days. I'm dealing with a lot of person things going on right now. I really needed some time away to deal with them but I'm back doing some of the Jackunzel days along with writing a little of my other stories. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Warning: None**

 **~Jackunzel Month Day 21: Friend, 22: Blizzard, 23: Spring Equinox~**

 **~Rapunzel First POV~**

It was a long age and I hadn't had a chance to stay alone to myself wanting to give a chance to take a break after gaining believers. Thought Pitch may come back one day I know Jack, Hiccup, Merida and I will all be ready to attack him when he comes around.

Though last time I came back to Burgess to start Spring, I remember there was a really strong blizzard going on when I was traveling underground. It was hard to see and I couldn't tell why this was happening. I soon found Jack sitting with his knees to his chest where I keeled next to him.

The blizzard soon stopped as Jack smiled with tears in his eyes, reason being why he was upset was because he wished he could stay a little longer with me. Spreading our seasons isn't the most easy job though it can be hard with each other.

This was before we were both great friends as spirits finding where Pitch was hiding till we all had our memories given back to us thanks to Tooth. That's where I found out Jack and I used to know each other when we were alive once. Something I never thought of.

As time went by, it was hard and fun going around the world but... My heart hurts being away from Jack. As I was walking around in Burgess I heard from a couple walking about about the Spring Equinox. It's where the Sun and Moon meet each other on the same plan of time.

This makes the day and night happen at the same time. Makes me happy seeing MnM will being seeing his sister the Sun. Perhaps this would be the perfect time where Jack and I could spend time together. But knowing that where across the world half the time. That wouldn't happen.

"Hey Punz."

I turn around startled seeing Jack there smiling at me as he leans against his staff. I smile as I run into his arms hugging him dearly as I smell the snow on him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Jack.

"I heard about the Spring Equinox from Jamie. He thought this would be a great time I could spend a good time with you." Jack informed me.

I looked up staring at his eyes as I smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he knows I get upset when I don't see you around. It makes him upset seeing me sad." Jack looked away.

I placed my hand onto Jack's cheeks as I turned him to look at me, I kissed his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kisses me back holding me with one arm. We pull away as we both smiled with blushes on our faces. Jack looked up to the sky staring up as he motioned me to look up as well.

"Punz look." Jack told me.

I looked up looking up to the sky seeing the Sun and Moon on the same plan with each other making the day same as night. We both smile seeing Manny with his sister after a long time away from each other. Which reminds me of us two how it's hard to get with each other.

"Thank you Jack." I looked at Jack.

"No. Thank you Punz. For everything. I love you." Jack kissed me.

I kissed him back as we both shared another great memory with each other.

* * *

 **AN: I'l be working on the other days I missed so stay tuned :D**


	9. Jackunzel Month Day 27 & 28

**AN: I'll be quite honest I had no idea these were holidays to begin with, I'm not very keen on religious topics but I do find their stories very interesting. So I made both days into one since I figure it's close to the same with each other. Plus I'm not really sure what to make of these days, so here's my take on them! Enjoy :D.**

* * *

 _ **Warning: None**_

 **~Jackunzel Month Day 27: St. Lucy's Day, 28: Candlemas~**

 **~Jack First POV~**

"Really?" I moaned.

"Sorry Jack, that's why I can't go to the movies this Wednesday. I have to go to the church to sing about St. Lucy's Day." Rapunzel told me.

"What is a St. Lucy's day?" I asked her.

"You've never heard of it? I thought you practice Christianity?" She asked me.

"I do. But not all the time everyday. I don't go to church as often as you do too. I only go if I got invited or family died of sort." I shrugged my arms.

"Well... You could come and see me sing Jack. It would be nice to have all my church friends see my boyfriend for the first time." She blushed.

I don't mind meeting knew people, in fact I love making friends so I can prank them later. But I just didn't really feel like going to this event. I'm not that social when it comes to gatherings in churches. Nothing against them... I just can't be myself in it as much.

"Punz..."

"Please!" Rapunzel pleaded with her eyes blinking.

I felt my cheeks blushing as I looked away, when ever she does that I could never say no to her. I wish I could at a time like this...

"Fine..." I gave in.

"YAY! You'll have fun don't worry Jack. Plus you'll really like my friends." Rapunzel smiled at me.

I just looked at my feet trying not to look at her... I'm pretty sure she notice.

"Jack what's wrong?"

She notice.

"I-I'm just not sure what they'll think of me. I'm not that type of approval type of person." I explained.

"Your saying they won't like you? Jack, how do you know till you meet them? You just have to try." Rapunzel kissed my cheek.

"Come on. Let's go. Before the weather gets colder by the minute." Rapunzel pulled my hands.

"I guess spending time at your house could make up for this Wednesday." I smirked.

"As long as your not mad I also have February 2 taken as well..." She joked.

"What!? Not that day too! I was planning on something for you that day!" I moaned.

"It's Candlemas day. I also have to sing at church too. Sorry."

"(Sigh) Alright fine. But your going to have to make up for all the day's I can't take you out." I smiled at her.

"(Giggles) Alright Jack. Let's just watch a movie together at my house for tonight. Plus, my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed over for the night." Rapunzel kissed me.

"Alright sounds good. Just keep the door locked." I winked at her.

"Jack!" She yelled.

I only laughed as since she still innocent no matter what we do together.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah so Jack & Rapunzel planning things before Rapunzel has things to do for the week. I'll be trying the last two days ;3 (hint hint fluff fluff)**


End file.
